ONE PIECE ART NUE 5:Act Five
▼第五幕　虎次想花回想之場 Act Five: Toratsugu Remembers His Dearest Flower of Dear. 十三. Thirteen. . やっぱり！！ Just as I guessed!! . ルフィたちが谷底におりると そこには傷ついた男が倒れていた A hurt man was lying on the bottom of the ravine when Luffy came. . 十四. Fourteen. おい　おまえ！ ヌエゴンだな！ やっぱり 人間だったんだな Hey, you! You’re NUE-GONG! Right? ''' '''You’re a man just as I guessed. . ルフィはかけよって 男を抱き起した Luffy ran to the man and supported him up in his arms. . 十五. Fifteen. 大丈夫だ　傷はそんなに深くない おれが手当てしてやる！ お前　なんだって屋敷を襲ったんだ？ Don’t worry. Your wound is not fatal. ' '''I’ll cure you! ' '''Why did you attack their house? . '・・・わたしはトラツグ' ヒタキ家で華を教える華師です''' 菊姫の幼馴染でした' …My name is Toratsugu. '' I was an instructor of flower arrangements for Hitaki family. '' I was an old friend of Princess Kiku since our childhood.' . 介抱されながら トラツグは事件の真相を 語り始めた While he was being treated, he told them the truth about his situation. . . '''十六. Sixteen. トラツグは Toratsugu was この都の領主のヒタキ家で 華道を教える華師だった an instructor of flower arrangements at the house of Hitaki family, the administrator of the City. . 子どもの頃から仲の良かった トラツグと菊姫は 次第に魅かれ合い Toratsugu and Princess Kiku were close friends since their childhood. They worshiped and adored each other as they grew up. . . 互いを大切な存在として 思い合った They both loved each other as the dearest one. . 十七. Seventeen. ある日 トラツグは菊姫に 一輪の菊の花を贈った One day, Toratsugu offered a chrysanthemum to Princess Kiku. . . 想い花です この菊の花の美しさに 私は一生を捧げる覚悟です This flower is precious. ''' '''I'll devote my entire life to its beauty. . ・・・はい ... yes. . 菊姫は小さく頷いた 互いの気持ちを伝え合うのに ふたりには それだけで十分だった That's enough for two people to tell their love to each other. . 十八. Eighteen. しかし 隣の大国からやってきたラーク皇子が 菊姫と婚約を結んでしまった But, Prince Lark from the big neighboring country got engaged to Princess Kiku. . この都の富と引き換えに 我が国の強大な兵力による 庇護をお約束しましょう！ I shall promise our cover with great troops of our country in exchange for the wealth of the City! . 脅迫と甘言による 政略結婚だった It was a planned marriage under threat and sweet language. . 十九. Nineteen. そして 婚約を取り付けた数日後・・・ Some days after the engagement was arranged... . 冥土で己の 弔花を生けるがいい You can arrange your funeral flowers in the other world. . ラーク皇子は 自室で華を生けていた 領主ヒタキを暗殺し Prince Lark murdered the administrar Hitaki who arranged his flowers in his room. . . 二十. Twenty. その現場を目撃した トラツグを暗殺犯に したてあげて投獄した He framed Toratsugu, who witnessed the moment, and threw him into prison. . 領主殺しの大罪人として この男の首をはねよ！ Cut off his head for the murder of the administrator! . 二十一. Twenty-one. 他愛ない・・ これでこの都もわたしのものだ So easy... Now I got this City. . 最初から 絢爛豪華なこの都を乗っ取ることが ラーク皇子の目的だったのだ From the beginning, it was his intention to capture this gorgeous City. . 二十二. Twenty-two. 公開処刑の前夜 トラツグは 牢獄から脱出して In the night before the execution in public, Toratsugu escaped from prison. . 浜辺をさまよい 呪いの実を食べて ヌエへと 変化したのだった He wandered on the beach and ate a devil fruit to transform into NUE. . 二十三. Twenty-three. . . . ナミ：Nami 彼が食べた実は 悪魔の実・・・ He ate a DV... . . . . ロビン：Robin ええ　おそらくは トリトリの実の幻獣種 モデル　ヌエ Certainly. I suppose that it is a Tori-Tori-no-Mi, a Mythical Zoan type of birds, model NUE. .' 'ウソップ：Usopp ちくしょう！ 悪党は ラーク皇子だったのか！ Damn! ''' '''The villain was Prince Lark! . . フランキー：Franky うおぉぉぉ！ なんて切ねえ 話だんだ・・ Wooooo! What a sentimental story.. . ルフィ：Luffy ヌエゴン・・！ 捕まえようと しちゃって ごめん！ NUE-GONG..! ''' '''I’m sorry I wanted to capture you! . ゾロ：Zoro ラークのやろう 許せねえな I can’t forgive Lark. . . サンジ：Sanji ああ　これを 見過ごしたら 男がすたるぜ No, we can’t allow us to pass him by. . . . チョッパー：Chopper 傷はふさいだ これでもう 大丈夫だ！ I’ve cured his wound. Now he is OK! . . ブルック：Brook ヨホホホホ・・・ Yohohohoho... . . . . . 二十四. Twenty-four. 手当てしていただいて ありがとうございます・・ 菊姫・・助けにいきます！ Thank you very much for your cure.. ''' '''Princess Kiku...I’ll come back to help you! . トラツグは よろけながらも立ち上がり ヌエへと変化した Toratsugu stood up to transform into NUE though he looked unsteady. . オレたちも 一緒に行くぞ！ Let’s go with him! . ルフィは 変化したトラツグの背に とび乗った Luffy sprang to ride on the back of transformed Toratsugu. . PREV: ONE PIECE ART NUE 4:Act Four NEXT: ONE PIECE ART NUE 6:Final Act BACK: ONE PIECE ART NUE - 2017 @ Daikaku-ji - HOME: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:ONE PIECE 20thCategory:TripCategory:PhotoCategory:Translation